Here In My Heart
by Amelia Mundae
Summary: Darien reflects on his love for Serena. Status: Complete.


Here In My Heart (1/1) 09.11.01  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
Disclaimer #1: I don't own the song Here In My Heart. An awesome   
group called Plus One does.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I don't own Sailor Moon. Enough said.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Here In My Heart (1/1)  
***********************************************************************  
  
Darien leaned back into the loveseat and studied the picture   
before him. It was of his girlfriend, Serena. She had mailed it to  
him two weeks after he had left for America. She looked beautiful in   
her flowing blue dress. He missed her so much right now. A solitary   
tear cascaded down his cheek as he thought of her. How he wished that   
he could see her right now. But that was impossible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Wherever you are tonight, girl  
I'll see you in my dreams  
Wherever I go tomorrow  
You'll be here next to me  
~*~*~*~  
  
He thought of how sometimes, when he was still in Japan with   
her, they would go out on a canoe and just float on top of the always  
still water of Azabu Lake. The light would shine through her golden  
hair, her face would have an ethereal glow to it, her perfect pink lips  
would be slightly parted as she would dangle her finger tips in the   
clear water. And just before they rowed to shore, the couple would   
always share a long, sweet kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
And though we're a world apart  
I know you'll mever be that far  
~*~*~*~  
  
Darien sighed placed the photo on the table beside him and   
headed off to bed. There was no doubt in his mind what his dreams   
would be about tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
'Cause here in my heart  
There's a picture of us  
Together forever  
unfaded and unbroken  
Wherever you are  
Your love covers me  
Forever more you'll be  
Here in my heart  
~*~*~*~  
  
But Darien's dreams were not at all as pleasant as he had   
expected. At promptly three in the morning, Darien awoke crying. Had  
he been at home he would have called Serena. It didn't matter what   
time of the night it was. She would have came over and comforted him.  
Oh, he missed her so much. But there would be no calling Serena. And  
she would not be coming over to give him a hug and to offer comfort.   
No, Serena was not here.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Whenever I miss you so much  
It's more than I can bear  
I won't cry, I'll just close my eyes  
And know you'll be there  
~*~*~*~  
  
Unable to fall asleep, Darien's mind wandered back to their  
last date before he had moved to study in America.   
  
~*~*~*~  
Your kiss and your touch  
I'll never forget  
'Cause you're as close  
As my very next breath  
~*~*~*~  
  
He had taken her out to "their" restuarant and enjoyed a nice  
quiet dinner before a moonlit walk in the park. As they had walked   
along the paths they had held hands and joked with each other. They   
had done their best not to remember that this would be their last date   
for months. The couple had sat on their favorite parkbench and talked   
of every topic under the sun until they simply ran out of words.   
Slowly, they had walked back to the car and Darien drove to his   
apartment. They had debated over the movie to watch. Darien liked  
Armageddon. Serena wanted IQ. Of course, Serena won and they curled   
up on Darien's loveseat together to watch the movie. They carried out  
their little tradition of always kissing when the characters in the   
movie kissed. And soon it was time for Serena to go home. So, when  
Darien dropped her off and walked her to her door, they shared their   
last long, sweet kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
'Cause here in my heart  
There's a picture of us  
Together forever  
unfaded and unbroken  
Wherever you are  
Your love covers me  
Forever more you'll be  
Here in my heart  
~*~*~*~  
  
Darien once again yielded to the tears. That kiss. He   
remembered it so vividly. It would be a treasure he would hold on to   
forever. Because that was their last kiss.  
  
Serena had died when she was hit by a drunk driver only six  
weeks after Darien had left.  
  
***********************************************************************  
~FIN~  
***********************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry. I know it was sad, but in the wake of the  
September 11 tragedy, I haven't been able to write anything   
happy. I would like to dedicate this to anyone who has lost a   
loved one because of drunk driving.   
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html 


End file.
